Electro
Professor Zog creates a robot that he dubs Electro a crime fighting robot that he hopes will be his greatest contribution to mankind. With a successful test, he sets up an operation in which he hires a dozen law abiding men to be his field agents. Equipping them with portable telephones, he sends them out to investigate crimes and -- if need be, contact him to send Electro to help. Agent number 3, Dick Gardner, finds a lead on the recent kidnapping of child actor Joyce Lovely and gets the drop of a crook and forces him reveal the girl was kidnapped by the Hymie Pazetto gang. He is taken to their hide out at the abandoned Pink Slipper Roadhouse where he gets the drop on the crooks and makes an escape attempt with the girl. As he drives away, Dick is shot and crashes. Captured, Gardner is thrown in a cellar along with Joyce. Far from defeated, Dick calls Professor Zog who sends in Electro, who easily defeats the criminals and rescued both Dick and Joyce. Professor Zog calls Operatives 1 and 4 to come to his office. He explains to them that there is a war breaking out in the Republic of Molivia and that the enemy forces are led by Kalph Belgri the tyrannical dictator of Torips who seeks to take control of the country. He orders the two operatives to fly there and summon Electro to stop the invasion attempt before Kalph Belgri can terrorize the entire world. The two men take a plane to Molivia and are shocked at the sight of wanton destruction and the senseless murders of innocent men, women and children. Taken to the royal palace the king of Molivia offers the two Electro operatives to use his castle as their base of operations. Setting up their controls, they contact Professor Zog who allows them to summon Electro to Molivia. The robot flies to the country, and arrives just as the battle begins. Electro enters the fray and proves to be immune to all the weapons that are thrown at him from guns, to cannons, to bombs. The robot easily smashes the army and sends them into retreat. Fearing that his death is imminent Kalph Belgri commits suicide ending his war against Molivia. At Electro Headquarters, Professor Zog decides that the next menace to tackle is the drug peddlers that are selling illegal narcotics all over America. To this end, he summons all his Electro agents and sends them all over the country to locate the various drug rackets in each state and call on Electro to eliminate them. Electro Operative 7, Bill Dunn, arrives in San Francisco where he learns from the chief of the narcotics squad that the drug czar in the area is a man known as the Voice. He is called this because nobody has ever seen him and that he broadcasts from a speaker that picks up a signal from a remote location. Staking out Chinatown, Bill spots a drug deal in progress and tackles the dealer. He forces the man to take him to his hideout where he knocks out a guard and steals his clothing. Pretending to be on a drug pick up, he meets the Voice, or rather his transmitter who informs everyone gathered that the liner Arcadia has a fresh shipment of cocaine being smuggled into the country. Hearing the sound of the bay area through the loud speaker, Bil deduces that the Voice must be located near the pickup spot. Staking the place out, he finds a remote island off the bay that has a radio transmitter, confirming his hunch. Rushing back to his hotel room, Bill operates his Electro transmitter and summons the Electro robot to San Francisco. Under Bill's commands, Electro arrives at the island base and smashes it, taking the Voice and his assistant to the police to be detained. This is not the last stop for Electro, his next stop is Chicago where he takes out another drug den hidden in a fake garage and later stops an air plane delivery of drugs in Philadelphia. Because of Electro's efforts to eliminate drugs from the United States, Dr. Zog received a letter of congratulations from the President of the United States. When the Ohio River would overflow causing massive floods, requests would go out to Professor Zog to send Electro to help. Appealing to the cries for help, Zog would send two of his operatives along with Electro to help with the rescue effort saving many of the flood victims. Elsewhere in the flooded area, "Boss" Sarpo and his men decide to take advantage of the lack of police presence in the flood ravaged towns to loot and pillage as they saw fit. While stranded store owners and other stranded would attempt to defend their properties from being looted, Sarpo and his men would have superior firepower and would gun down all those that would attempt to stop them. Noticing the chaos, the Electro operatives would send Electro to stop the crooks. While the thieves are easily captured by Electro, Sarpo would escape with the loot in a speed boat, managing to escape before the military can secure the area. Electro would track Sarpo to the opposite end of the flood where he and a dishonest zoo keeper are unloading the stolen loot. Before Electro can stop them the zoo keeper unleashes two elephants to keep the robot busy. However, this fails and Electro captures both the zoo keeper and Sarpo. In jail, Sarpo vows to get revenge by eliminating Professor Zog, Electro's creator. "Boss" Sapro makes good his promise to capture the Electro robot: Getting word out to his gang, they storm the Electro building and take it by force, kidnapping Professor Zog. Taking the scientist to their hideout, they would force Zog to use Electro to free Sapro. Fearing for his life, Zog would be forced to commit robberies and kidnap District Attorney Rupert Haden. No matter what the authorities tried to do, nothing could stop Electro from committing it's criminal acts. Meanwhile on the planet Ligra, Jago king of the Dragon-Men would learn of Electro's existence and consider the robot ideal for his plans on overthrowing the ruling Lion-Men of the planet. Loading a ship full of his soldiers they fly to Earth where they storm Sapro's hide out and make short work of the crooks. They then force Professor Zog to come with them. Boarding the alien ship with Electro, Zog is flown off to the distant planet Ligra. Jago, leader of the Dragon-Men has brought Professor Zog and Electro to the planet Ligra where he tortures the professor into using Electro to help him overthrow the Lion-People and becoming dictator of the planet. Sending one of his scouts to Princess Nara with a message demanding her surrender, she refuses. Jago then forces Zog to send Electro to help his armies battle the Lion-People. In the course of the battle Jago kidnaps Queen Nara and takes her back to his palace, and then demands to know the location of her royal jewels. When she refuses to tell and his minions fail to turn them up he threatens the queen with his giant octopus. By this time, Professor Zog has manages to escape his captors and uses Electro to turn the tide of battle, fighting off the Dragon-Men and sending them fleeing. Returning to Jago's castle the robot slays the octopus and saves Nara. When Jago and his minions attempt to escape in their rocket ship, Electro captures the ship and tosses it into a nearby lake, sending them to a watery death. With Queen Nara rescued, she thanks Zog for his aid and he asks her to return him to Earth, however he tells her that should the Lion-People ever need him, he is at their aid. Off the coast of Cuba on a private island, Dr. Bruno Varoz has perfected a synthetic blood formula that has allowed him to reanimate the human corpses. Sending his hunchbacked minion Miguel to rob graves in America he creates an entire army of the undead and sends them to major cities across the country to loot and murder. With the authorities unable to stop the creatures, the President of the United States asks Professor Zog to help deal with the problem. He sends Electro to battle the creatures. However, Varoz sends a two headed creature to carry Electro back to the doctors hide out and dump the robot into a vat of acid. Undaunted, Professor Zog increases Electro's power source allowing the robot to break free and toss Dr. Varoz into the acid, killing him. An air strike then destroys Varoz's headquarters and Electro is sent to destroy the remaining army of his creations. Badlwin Drake of the Drake Lumber Company is furious to hear his rival John Borden had won a government bid to purchase the lumber for sale in Burton County near Midvale and hires some criminals to set the woods ablaze. When John sees his lumber supply set on fire, he calls his old friend Professor Zog for assistance. Zog, having just installed a new televisor into the head of his robot Electro agrees to come to John's aid. Flying to Midvale, Zog personally oversees the use of Eletro to put out the blaze. Seeing Electro, Baldwin orders his men to stop Zog and Borden. They attack the two and Borden is grazed with a bullet while Professor Zog is captured and left in the blazing inferno. John revives and uses Electro to save Professor Zog and put out the blaze. Realizing who was responsible for the blaze, Zog and Borden send Electro to Drake's saw-mill. When the robot smashes through all the defenses, the crooks attempt to escape but are easily captured by Electro. The Shark, a pirate that has gained a notorious reputation demands that the United States pay him a tribute in order to prevent future thefts at sea. Hard pressed to deal with the problem, the President of the United States asks Professor Zog for assistance. Zog agrees to help, and they send Electro out to sea disguised as the tribute. When a sub full of the Shark's men come to collect the "tribute", Zog reveals Electro and attacks the sub. When it attempts to escape, Electro rides it down to the bottom of the ocean where the Shark has set up his under water base. There, none of the Shark's defenses are powerful enough to stop Electro, and the robot floods the base, drowning the Shark and his men. Afterward, the President commends Professor Zog by awarding him a medal. Professor Zog and his robot Electro are accompanying Dr. Simon Crane and his daughter Betty on a manned rocket flight to the moon, where they hope to send Electro out to explore the area before people touch down on the moon. Letting Electro loose on the moon, they find its surface barren but come across the ruins of a castle. Electro is soon attacked by an army of robots, which Electro easily destroys. However, another army of the robots come and easily over power the robot and take it to their leader, the alien known as Gnorr. Gnorr traps Electro in a clear dome which cuts off access to his power source rendering the robot inert. With Electro trapped, Zog, and the Cranes put on space suits and with grenades destroy Gnorr's castle, seemingly killing the alien. Electro, surviving the explosion, would be recovered and brought back to Earth. When a series of buildings mysteriously sink into the ground in the town of Fairbanks, Professor Zog and his invention Electro are sent to investigate. Electro is sent down into the tunnel in the ground and encounters a metal building deep below the Earth. Before he can do anything, Electro is captured in a strange force that cuts off all control to the robot. The robot is then thrown on a conveyor belt to be melted down by the king of a underground species known as the Onees. Contacting the king through the robots televisor, Zog agrees to work with the king to collect massive amounts of iron in exchange for Electro being freed. The robots motor controls are reactivated when the king of the Onees uses a device to encase the robot in a strange plastic sealant. Intending to really thwart whatever plan the Onees have in store for the Earth, Professor Zog uses a drill to travel down to their lair. There he learns that the Onees, sensitive to light, are seeking to add increase weight to the Earth to cause it's rotation to bring it further away from the sun and allow them to take over the Earth. Using the brightness from the creatures suction ray to send the creatures fleeing, the king tries to kill Zog. However using special controls on his outfit, Zog uses Electro to save himself and best the king of the Onees in battle. Tossing the leader into his own furnace, Zog escapes with Electro just moments before the Onees metal home explodes. Upon returning to the surface, Zog is hailed as a hero. Returning to his Electro Headquarters, Professor Zog gets a call from the mayor of Titan City who asks for the scientists help to stop something called the Green Terror... The mad Doctor Lorrof has attacked Titan City with his creation, a mass of green slime he has dubbed the Green Terror. Having been called to the area to help, Professor Philo Zog would send his robot Electro down into the city to try and find a way to stop the creature. Noting that the creature seemed to be staying away from the local hospital, Zog would pilot the robot inside and learn that it had an aversion to Radium and that the hospital had a new experimental radium gun on the facility. Seeking to use the gun as a weapon against the Green Terror, Zog would find that Lorrof had beaten him to it. The weapon would have no effect on Electro and Lorrof would flee without it. Zog would then use the weapon to destroy the Green Terror. Tracking Lorrof to his laboratory, Zog would attack the mad scientist with Electro, destroying his giant mutant grabs and preventing him from creating a new Green Terror. The insane doctor would then attempt to slay Electro with a stick of dynamite, but the resulting explosion would only succeed in destroying Lorrof's lab and claiming the mad scientists life, ending his threat once and for all. Category:Marvel Comics